moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Daly
Andrew "Andy" Daly (born August 15, 1971) is an American actor, comedian, and writer best known for starring as Forrest MacNeil on the Comedy Central series Review. He is also known for his recurring role as Terrence Cutler in the HBO comedy series Eastbound & Down and for his two seasons as a cast member on Mad TV from 2000 to 2002. He has also made regular appearances on television programs such as Silicon Valley, Modern Family, The Life and Times of Tim, Crossballs, Delocated, Reno 911!, and Comedy Bang! Bang!. Early life Daly was born in Mount Kisco, New York, and was raised in New Jersey. He graduated in 1989 from Ridgewood High School in Ridgewood, New Jersey, and then attended Ithaca College, where he received a Bachelor's Degree in Drama. After college, Daly moved to New York City where he performed, along with Andy Secunda, in the sketch comedy duo The Two Andys, which appeared at the 1999 Aspen Comedy Festival. He was also a part of the Mainstage company at Chicago City Limits, NY's longest running show, as an improvisational actor. When the Upright Citizens Brigade relocated to New York from Chicago in 1996, Daly was one of the first New Yorkers to study improvisation with the group and performed in many of the earliest shows produced by the UCB. He was a member of the long-form improvisation group The Swarm, which was assembled and directed by Amy Poehler. Career Television During the late 90s, Daly appeared frequently in sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien and lent his voice to Robert Smigel's "TV Funhouse" cartoons on Saturday Night Live. In 2000, Daly joined the cast of MADtv. He was a featured player in the show's 6th season, appearing in 13 episodes. He returned as a full cast member the following season. His recurring characters were Dr. Adrian Ganzer ("Come on Down") and Scott Oglevee (Real Mother****ing Talk) and he did impressions of Bill Maher, Carrot Top, Charlie Rose, Dick Cheney, Don Knotts, Jesse Helms, Pat Sajak, Matt LeBlanc, Rick Schroder, and Tony Blair. Daly left Mad TV in 2002 and next appeared on television in the main cast of Comedy Central's Crossballs. He later played several different characters on Reno 911!, recurring as "Brad the Friendly Homeowner". He also worked as a correspondent on The Showbiz Show with David Spade for all three seasons. In 2007, Daly appeared as a Benjamin Franklin impersonator in an episode of The Office entitled "Ben Franklin". In 2008, he became an advocate on Lewis Black's Root of All Evil, and appeared in that show's second season as well. He also hosted the pilot of TBS' revival of Match Game which never aired and was replaced in favor of the short-lived late night talk show Lopez Tonight. Also in 2008, Daly joined the cast of the HBO series Eastbound & Down. In 2009, Daly guest starred as Detective Dick Tracy in an episode of The Closer entitled "Tapped Out". He has made recurring appearances on HBO's The Life and Times of Tim, Adult Swim's Delocated, and IFC's Comedy Bang! Bang!. Daly appeared in the NBC sitcom The Paul Reiser Show, which was a midseason replacement for the 2010–11 television season. The show was cancelled after only two episodes. He has made a guest appearance in the animated series Adventure Time. Starting in 2014, Daly has guest starred in the ABC sitcom Modern Family as Principal Brown. Daly starred in the Comedy Central series Review, a remake of the Australian series Review with Myles Barlow. He appeared in the television series The Spoils Before Dying. Movies Daly has appeared in numerous films, most notably as courtside announcer Dick Pepperfield in the 2008 film Semi-Pro starring Will Ferrell. In 2004 Daly appeared in the movie Christmas with the Kranks, in an uncredited role as a shopper who is bribed by Jamie Lee Curtis' character Nora Krank into giving her a Christmas ham. In 2010, Daly co-starred as Mayor Brown in the 3D live action/CGI film version of Yogi Bear. He also had a role in the 2010 film She's Out of My League as Fuller. He had a small role in the 2011 film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon as a mailroom worker. In 2016, he played a main role as the principal in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. Stand-up comedy Daly does many different characters in his stand-up. In 2007, a character named "Jerry O'Hearn" was featured on the Comedy Death-Ray compilation album. In 2008, Daly released the critically acclaimed Nine Sweaters, a comedy album compiled from a nine-week residency at Comedy Death-Ray's Tuesday night shows, on AST Records. In December 2010, Daly performed stand-up on The Benson Interruption on Comedy Central. Podcasting Daly has made a number of appearances on podcasts such as Comedy Bang! Bang!, Superego, How Did This Get Made?, improv4humans, WTF with Marc Maron, The Nerdist Podcast, and Never Not Funny. In 2014, he began hosting the limited-run Earwolf podcast The Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project. Personal life Daly lives in Los Angeles and is married to actress Carri Levinson. They have 3 daughters. His father is Edward Daly. Filmography Film Television References External links * *Upright Citizens Brigade Theater Profile *Audio interview with Andy Daly on public radio program The Sound of Young America *Onion A.V. Club Random Roles interview with Andrew Daly. Category:1971 births Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors from New York Category:American male film actors Category:American infotainers Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Ithaca College alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Mount Kisco, New York Category:American sketch comedians Category:Comedians from New York